


Monochrome

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Mystery, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "Oh Mido-san, you're here too." The white haired exclaimed at seeing his partner before him."Minami. Did you get Haruka's strange message as well?" Both idols were standing in front of a certain neighbourhood by then."Strange?"





	1. Chapter 1

_"I'm boreeeeed."_

_"You've been playing for over two hours straight."_

_"Your point, Torao?"_

_The brunette shrugged and kept scrolling through his phone, instead._

_"Isumi-san, you shouldn't play that long."_

_"We've been loaded with work. I'm only taking a break." His lips turned to a pout due to the older's scolding._

_"It's harmful to play that long, That's what Mina means."_

_His Pout deepened. "When, you three, will stop treating me like a kid."_

_"But you're a one." The brunette replied, bluntly._

_"I don't wanna hear this from the most childish one out of us four." Haruka retorted with a grin._

_"Take that back!" Torao's eyes turned from the small device to glare at his groupmate._

_"Tora..you're just proving his point."_

_"Fufu."_

_At Touma's words and Minami's chuckle, Torao clicked his tongue and turned to his phone again with slight annoyance_

_"..hey guys." Haruka called the three's attention once more. "What do you say about .. playing together. The four of us. It'll be more fun."_

_Getting no immediate replies as if they were thinking the matter over. "You don't have to if-"_

_"Sure."_

_"Why not."_

_"I don't mind but I haven't tried it before. I'll need some guidance from Isumi-san."_

_His words were interrupted._

_But the enthusiasm replacing it, felt better. A smile crept on Haruka's lips. "I know this great place!!" He said excitedly and began to......... ....... ..........._

"Oh Mido-san, you're here too." The white haired exclaimed at seeing his partner before him.

"Minami. Did you get Haruka's strange message as well?" Both idols were standing in front of a certain neighbourhood by then.

"Strange?" 

"Yea, Why would he ask to meet all of a sudden and in the middle of the night, on the top of that." Torao scratched the back of his head and eyed Haruka's house door while saying so.

"Fufu, I don't think it's anything major. Let's head there already it's getting chilly here." 

Their footsteps climbing the stairs resonated in The quite place. As if it was devoid of any humans. 

Upon reaching the door, Minami beat the other in ringing the bell. As Torao only stood by his side, waiting for another presence to greet them.

But minutes passed and there was no one. 

"Is he asleep or what?" Torao questioned with annoyance. 

"Something doesn't feel right." The white haired's eyes were staring at the lock of the door. "It's unlocked.."

"Huh-" Before Torao got to continue his sentence, Minami's hand was on the doorknob, opening it.

The place was as small as ever which allows, the lowest of voices to be heard, sound and clear. The house owner must know of the two idols' entering. Yet there was no one coming to greet them as both just stood by the entrance. 

With slow steps Minami started walking in, while his eyes were carefully scanning every bit of it.

There was nothing out of place.

Living room, kitchen, bathoom, bedroom..everything looked the normal. 

"Maybe Isumi-san is out." The white haired thought loudly as they were standing still in the high schooler's bedroom.

However, he didn't get any reply from his partner. Which urged him to check over the one by his side. "Mido-san Is something the matter?"

".....Minami....." 

"Hmm?"

"..The window..by the window.." his tone was low and completely different from few minutes ago.

Following Torao's line of sight, the moonlight was the only thing slipping in, illuminating the whole room a little.

Red orbs gradually widened as soon as they fell on the sight before them.

Isumi Haruka's hanged soulless body.

Minami's mouth lost its ability to form any words. His legs, unconsciously, walked to the corpse before him, gently touching its hand and feeling the cold within it.

The freezed hand indicated it has been some time since their teammate left the world of living. 

Seconds, minutes, passing by without any movements from the two idols. Neither Minami's eyes averted from the closed ones before them, nor his hand let go.

Few feets away, the brunette stood, fixed only on his still partner. In a petty attempt to deny the sorrowful truth. His lips were moving slowly yet no words were voiced.

Upon The click of the clock echoing in the silent place, Torao's eyes turned hastily to the door as if awaiting for the presence of another. 

No one came in.

_Thud_

But the sound of his partner's legs giving up on him, sent a shiver down Torao's spine. His mind wasn't able to process the reality just yet. 

Out of the blue. "Haruuu, sorry for being late." Their leader's calling from outside, cut the silence. "I was caught up with something-" his voice stopped as soon as the redhead noticed the presence of the other two.

Torao was still facing the door of the room with emotionless eyes. Behind him was Minami on his knees. His right hand holding onto something.

Trying to find out what was it.

The corpse of their youngest member was the only thing greeting Touma's view.

"H-hey guys..What's this joke.." his voice was beginning to tremble at the sight. "What d-do you think y-you're doing.." breathing was getting harder for him. "Torao why.. didn't you help Haru down.. And you too Minami.. why aren't you scolding haru for doing something too dangerous..Haru..Haru..Haru."

"How long were you t-two just standing there.. aren't you afraid something very bad may happen to Haru.. Why.. Why aren't you helping him.. Do Something.. Don't wait any longer.. he must be in too much pain like this...

..Goddamit, stop fucking merely standing!!"

His legs walked him slowly closer to the breathless body. "WHY ISN'T ANY OF YOU ANSWERING ME!" Touma screamed.

Wasting no time he reached Haruka's body and began harshly freeing him from the rope. His nerves were all over the place not able to hold anything properly. 

But as if possessed, Touma kept with his messy tries till he managed to lower the dead body.

Feeling the pulse on his neck and his wrist. The redhead started, with desperation, pressing consistently on his chest trying to revive the beats of his heart before providing as much possible Oxygen into his lungs through Haruka's lips.

Repeating those two actions over and over. His mind was calling his dead partner's name. Begging him to open his eyes.

"Minami please.." The white haired flinched at the unusual calling of his name but his head was still kept down. "First aid!! Or Call an ambulance, a hospital, a doctor!! Hurry please.." with a shaken voice, Touma asked.

Tears, by now, were sliding down the redhead's cheeks. His eyes moving between his three partners pitifully as his hand stilled on the youngest's non beating heart.

But No matter how much he pressed.

The heartbeats were long gone

There was no room for doubt. 

Their teammate committed suicide. 

And they were too late..

"..H-Haru.."Touma's loud sobbing was vivid in the whole place.

News of well known idol taking his own life, were the first headlines of every magazine. And the topic of everyone. 

But the three idols made strict instructions to prevent anyone from attending the funeral. Except for the only ones who truly cared for their teammate. 

Needles to say, there was no one presented aside from themselves. 

Standing before the still open grave Touma looked extremely tired, yet there was no more tears. By his side, Torao was as expressionless as the night before. A face that belonged to a one who failed to comprehend reality. 

Minami was the last to offer the white roses for their deceased member. 

The moment his orbs fell on the coffin, he felt his chest tighten with unbearable pain. Warm tears began streaming down his face.

Yet he didn't say anything as the whitehaired just stared. He didn't feel such sadness before. But averting from the scene before him was hard even though it was causing him more pain.

"Mina.." 

"Minami."

His two partners called quietly.

But their voices were loud enough to pull him back. An anguished sigh escaped his lips as his heels turned quietly to leave. 

It has been nearly a week since the woeful incident. ŹOOĻ as a group stopped having any jobs for the time being and none of the three announced anything or showed anywhere. 

As if they all disappeared along with their youngest's soul.

Minami was sitting silently in the living room of his house, getting from a channel to another. Searching for something that doesn't exist anymore. 

_**Everything was wrong.** _

Their tangeled four voices sounded briefly before he had the whole screen turned off.

His mind wouldn't stop showing memories of those past times. No matter how many times he tries to stop it, it just goes on. Completely out of his control. 

_**Everything was wrong.** _

Maybe his mind was, in fact, trying to tell him something. 

Was Haruka's soul able to manage to pass on?

Did he have any regrets?

Does he hate them..?

Their partner wouldn't commit suicide. How can he, even for seconds, believe such a thing? They weren't the best partners, but the hidden bond they shared wasn't a trivial weak one.

Only sad memories were filling in. Calling out the trembling pain from a certain day. Those lifeless eyes kept on glaring at him since then, day and night.

He couldn't stop all the unreasonable thoughts of his. It just felt off. Something was wrong. 

_**Everything was wrong.** _

Minami got his phone and dialled the redhead's number. It wasn't long before he was greeted by a familiar tired tone.

"Inumaru-san, please call Mido-san and come over to my house in less than an hour. I've something important to tell you two."

As soon as Minami informed Touma, He didn't wait for any answers and cut off the line.

Not like he would've gotten any, if he had waited any longer. 

Staring at the moving clock, seconds were passing normally. His gaze didn't stop or interfere with them in any way. 

He wasn't trying to. On the contrary, they were the ones captivating him. Over thirty minutes already and the white haired didn't move an inch from his place.

With the exclusion of the slow rising of his chest from time to time. 

His body started to ache. The pain wasn't severe however if it continued, it'll cause real trouble for the white haired as time goes on.

But the sound of the doorbell cut the dead silence of the place. 

Only then, Minami teared his orbs from the moving clock and went to meet his partners. However, The difficulty of maintaining a straight walk at the beginning made him wince and hold on the wall for seconds to stable himself, first. 

Apparently, such an act took longer than needed which urged the other two to ring the bell for too many times, afterwards. 

The continuous ringing forced Minami to wait no more and hurry to the door with angry expression. 

He was ready to give, whoever of the two was doing that, an earful for being a childish kid who just learnt about the existence of a doorbell. 

However, the panting Torao with wide eyes facing him, made all those thoughts go away. 

"Mido-san?" He called hesitantly.

Retreating his hand at once, the brunette looked straight at him for few seconds before replying. "Ah..Sorry." His face was showing clear signs of relief. 

Minami understood immediately. It was just similar to that day. 

He nodded apologetically at the one in front of him.

Moving to one side. "Please come in." He said after his eyes noticed the redhead by Torao's side. Who witnessed the scene which just unfolded before him without any interruptions, yet his expression looked pitiful. 

The two idols made their way into the living room with Minami following after them. The place didn't look much different than their last time there during Minami's birthday. 

Even though that, it still felt more empty than ever.

Touma and Torao sat on each side of the sofa Minami was occupying minutes ago.

"Mina, Have you been taking well care of yourself?" The redhead asked with clear concern while the one by his side's eyes kept wondering around the room. 

Taking the chair across from where the other two were sitting. "You don't have to worry, Inumaru-san. I've been good." He flashed them his infamous smile.

Only then Torao's eyes stopped on his thinner figure and scowled. "What did you call us here for, Minami?" 

Two pair of eyes were now focused on him. The playful look he tried to act, can't be used anymore. 

Meeting both of their gazes. His voice completely devoid of any wavering. "Isumi-san was killed." He wasted no time in informing. 


	2. Chapter 2

"K-killed..?" Touma's words came out shaken than he expected. 

"Stop being delusional. It's not one of your Dramas." Torao called out at once. His face began showing few signs of anger.

Surprised by the other's words, Minami gritted his teeth for a second before sighing. "Delusional? I'm not that pitiful yet, Mido-san." His tone failed to held no malice over the accusation.

The atmosphere of the room started to tense despite not being a fine one to begin with. "Tora! Mina! Are you seriously planning to fight now!?" Touma intentionally raised his voise a bit.

"No, no we aren't. We won't." Minami denied immediately before turning to the other one. "It's the truth. That's the only truth, Isumi-san didn't commit suicide." His eyes were firm and leaving no room for Torao to doubt him once again. 

He looked pitiful. 

Before letting Torao the chance to reply. "I believe you. It's hard to accept but if Mina says so, I'll believe." Touma cut in. 

There was no gain in trying to argue more "Why do you think so, Minami?" Torao gave up and asked instead. 

"Before that day..Isumi-san spent a lot of time with me, More time than the usual. Looking back at it now, he was fidgeting and acted weird on more than one occasion during those past days. As if he was hiding a scary secret."

The two idols remembered not seeing much of their deceased partner before the incident. Which was why they couldn't confirm nor deny the _'acted weird'_ part but it indeed felt off, someway. 

"I can think of two particular suspect but I barely have any evidence. That's why I called you two here." Pausing for few seconds, Minami started once more at his two teammates. "Will you help me?" 

It didn't take Torao long to decide. "Yes." He said directly. 

On the other hand, Touma's orbs went forth and back between the two of his partners. Hesitation was clear on his features, such a decision was far from being an easy one for him.

They'd be depending on a mere gut feeling. Accusing innocent people of murder. And if all turned to be wrong, they'll be the ones who would get hurt the most, in the end. 

Their pain would be tenfolds worse..

"Just a promise, it's the only thing I need.." Touma started quietly. "No matter what the outcome is going to be.. tell me I won't lose any of you two." He murmured as if not having enough confidence to ask any louder. 

Both of Torao and Minami nodded silently at their leader's words.

"I'll do my best to help." He said finally, meeting the White haired's eyes. 

Minami's expression eased. "Thank you." He answered with his usual but weak smile. 

Three days later, the three held a press conference, announcing their return and denying any rumours about having a new member or entirely disbanding.

_"ŹOOĻ is the four of us." Touma reminded at the end._

_"We wish no one speaks of isumi haruka anymore. Tsukumo productions will be the one dealing with whoever is still interested in ignoring our wishes and gossip." By saying so, the three idols left quietly without turning an eye to any more questions._

With the clear warning of ŹOOĻ members, haruka's death was no longer heard of. And they managed to resume their distinct jobs with a face no different from the one before the incident.

They were professional idols, after all.

"Good morning, Yuki-san." Minami greeted as soon as he spotted the other idol.

Yuki on the other hand remained silent for few seconds, merely staring at Minami before he was offered a certain fake smile, urging him to reply. "Sorry for your loss. I hope you're okay, Natsume." His expression didn't held much concern nor his words did. Despite being sincere about them.

Since hearing of the incident, Yuki's mind couldn't help going back to that dreadful day, five years ago. His body still remembered every bit of despair and agony he felt upon suddenly losing his only partner. 

An image of smiling momo flashed through his mind and Yuki's body tensed on its own. 

"No need to worry yourself, Yuki-san. We weren't this best of buddies in the first place." Minami glanced away to allow his desert sand orbs to wander the studio the two were currently seated in. "Unlike you and Momo-san."

Yuki was taken back by the remark But had no time to say anything as their interviewer arrived. 

"Minami-kun can you wait for me after we finish?" Yuki whispered before the beginning of recording. 

There was no reply from Minami or any indications of even hearing the other's request. 

They were both presented for a special episode about aspiring composers and were offered to be guests since the two were famous composers in addition to being well known idols.

**_"Minami when did you start composing?"_ **

**_"Hmm, it was only few years ago. Are you interested isumi-san?"_ **

**_"No. I just thought you are too talented."_ **

**_Chuckling softly at the compliment. "I think isumi-san is more talented." His eyes were filled with admiration as he looked straight at his group mate._ **

**_"Then..." haruka's cold orbs stared back at him. "Then why did you kill me.."_ **

"..!!" Minami's body jumped suddenly, he was sweating heavily while his eyes were trying to adjust to his surroundings. 

A moving hand blocked his sight before it revealed a silver head. "What's wrong?" Yuki asked confused. 

"I'm sorry?" 

"During the interview you suddenly went silent yet your eyes were freezed on me. 

And You were glaring."

"I wasn't." Minami's lips moved on their own, directly denying. 

"...." Yuki nodded and retreated to his own seat.

"Natsume-san are you sure we can continue." Their interviewer asked with concern. 

"Yes. Sorry for the inconvenience." Minami apologetically smiled. 

The rest of the recording went smoothly as usual. Minami kept replying with brief answers associated with overly fake smiles directed at the other idol. 

And as soon as the end was declared. Minami spared no time and went out.

Yuki hurriedly thanked the staff and followed the other idol outside the building to catch him. 

However, his running was in vain. Minami was nowhere to be seen. 

After losing all hope Yuki decided to give up and head home, to Momo. 

It was, probably, not that big deal and only the aftermath of losing someone important.

Standing at the highest part of the building, Minami watched the silverhaired looking back and forth searching for him before sighing and going back inside to get his things then finally leaving. 

It's not like Minami was trying to hide from Yuki or anything. It was only his need of fresh air that urged him to take the stairs reaching for the roof. 

With Yuki leaving, Minami was left to stare down at random people walking the street. There were no particular thoughts going through his mind. 

However, he was interrupted by the ringing of his own phone. Taking the small device out of his pocket to find out who was calling at a time like this.

The screen flashed with

_Isumi Haruka_ 's name 

Holding the phone slowly to his ear, Minami answered the call. 

But he was met with dead silence. 

Minami kept waiting for the other side to speak. His expression held no surprise or confusion at this particular number calling, as if something was natural to occur even after the incident.

Being far high from the semi busy street, the air held an eerie atmosphere devoid of any life.

The dreadful silence lasted for a short while. Minami's breathing began to slow down 

bits by bits.

_"Minami.."_ a familiar voice called his name.

Then,

. . the line went dead.

Unconsciously, a sharp intake of air forced its way down and through Minami's lungs. "Hahaha, he didn't give me any time to even reply." His voice shuddered as he closed his eyes. "I didn't mean to make you this angry.."

Turning around from the fence of the roof, Minami walked to the door, down all of the stairs before managing to exit the building.

His legs carried little strength yet they were walking steadily before a strong grip got his arm.

"Minami!" The calling of his name was loud despite the short distance between the two of them. 

Looking at the other's eye straight. "What's wrong, Mido-san?"

Torao let go.

"I've been calling you for many times. Moreover your work should have ended an hour ago, what are you still doing here?!" 

"Taking a breather."

"Did something happen?" 

"Fresh air is always important for good health, Mido-san."

Upon witnessing his hideous smile, Torao glanced away before walking by the other's side. "Can I crash at your place today?" 

Not really waiting for an answer, Torao began walking in the direction of Minami's house who was following along, as well.

"Yes." Minami answered after the two were by each other's side. 

The rest of their walk lacked any more interactions permitting uneasy silence to fill in its place.

Ten days have passed yet Touma lacked any presence. He was smiling, throwing jokes here and there to lighten the air. But those attempts only had the opposite effects. 

He was starting to get tired. 

"Inumaru?" Another voice got his attention. 

"IDOLiSH7's leader? What are you doing here?"

"This is before our dorms. What are you doing here?" His face held apparent pity for the one in front of him.

"Oh, I had a job somewhere close."

A lie. 

"Is That so..Good work."

"Thanks. May we meet later, say hi to the others for me." Touma informed before taking his own leave and walking towards a particular direction.

He got the feeling of a pair of green orbs setting strongly on his back and following his every move. However he decided to ignore it. Neither saying nor doing anything. Soon he'll be out of Nikaido Yamato's sight anyway.

His workload for the day was a light one. Normal people would think their manager was being considerate. That's if they didn't know the man well enough.

But coming back home this early didn't sit well with Touma. After all, the four members of ŹOOĻ used to hang around his home more times than his mind can easily erase and forget. 

Which was why he decided on taking a walk instead of directly returning back. And His legs took it upon them to led him to some places he was already familiar with. It was no surprise that he ended at the i7 dorms.

Minami's words from few nights ago kept on re-playing in his head. It wasn't a simple matter, doubting the other idols especially after they were starting to get on each other's good side, Would they really gain anything of it..

None of them even showed intense malice towards ŹOOĻ before. Nikaido Yamato's actions, from minutes ago, weren't out of the ordinary. The rest will most likely be the same. But Regardless of any facts, it was too early to surrender. 

Touma trusts Minami. 

It wasn't before the passing of twenty minutes that Touma arrived at his partner's house. Knocking quietly on the door, he waited for a certain white haired to greet him.

Quiet steps began to echo quietly from the other side. The door was unlocked and held wide open for Touma. 

"Tora?" He exclaimed with a raised eyebrow. 

"Come in." Torao's voice was barely loud enough for the other to hear.

As soon as both idols were standing inside the house, Torao made sure to carefully lock the door. "Minami is sleeping in his bedroom." He informed while occupying one of the sofas

Still standing in his place. "It's still too early?" Touma asked.

"Something was off about him." Torao answered looking at the open door of Minami's bedroom. 

In lieu of any reply, Touma walked in the bedroom with serene steps. His eyes were met with the view of a sound asleep Minami.

Despite the steady movement of his chest. Minami's expression was of an uncomfortable one associated with a troubled smile. 

Touma turned back at once and marched out of the room. He didn't wish to trouble Minami and wake him up.

"He was sweating half an hour ago." Torao informed, his eyes still going over the script in his right hand. 

"What are you doing here?" Touma asked after taking the opposite seat from his groupmate. 

"Same as you."

"Did you meet any of the other idols?"

"Not a chance. Today was a day off for me." Putting down the stack of papers he was holding. "There's only coffee and tea here. What do you prefer?" Torao asked as he stood up and walked to the kitchen. 

"Tea."

With his back facing Touma, Torao nodded and reached for a far cabinet. 

"Touma." He called again while turning on the kettle. "It's too soon to make a decision now. We just will have to dig good enough."

_"Oh it's you, Torao-kun."_

_Looking away from his phone, Torao was met with Re:Vale's leader. "Um, Do you need something?"_

_"Minami-kun had been acting odd during our recording, minutes ago. I was concerned so I wanted to ask him about it. But when we finished, he was nowhere to be found."_

_"Thanks for the concern. I will go meet him and see about it." Not waiting for the other to answer, Torao started to leave._

_"You won't ask what **'odd'** did I mean?" Yuki's voice reached Torao once again but didn't stop him this time._

_"I'll be asking Minami himself."_

_"Kindly tell him I wish we can hang out some time, as well." With his usual smile Yuki asked while his eyes remained still on the other's retreating back._

"I met with Re:Vale's Yuki on my way to Minami. He asked me if I had seen him."

"Yuki-san? Didn't he and Minami have work together, today?"

"He said Minami disappeared exactly after they were finished. Wouldn't it be more beneficial for the plan to meet with Yuki and see what he has got to say?" Torao took his previous place and set the two mugs on the small table between both of their seats. 

"...Tora, What do you mean?"

Shrugging his shoulder. "Nothing in particular. It was a fleeting thought." Torao dismissed the question and returned back to his work.

With Torao's answer, both idols granted the silence a permission to envelop the whole house for a second time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading (⌒ω⌒)  
> As always criticism, kudos & comments are appreciated~


End file.
